Auf dem Weg zum Frieden
by exitunsunlt
Summary: Was geschieht wenn Lily und James noch leben, Sirius nie eingesperrt wurde und Voldemort trotzallem für einige Jahre seinen Körper verliert? Harry wächst in einer friedlichen Welt gemeinsam mit seiner Familie auf, doch der Frieden hält nicht für ewig.


Hi Leute. Da ich die letzte Stunde nicht schlafen konnte weil mir die ganze Zeit ne Idee für eine Geschichte durch den Kopf ging hab ich mich mal dazu entschlossen mal ne Geschichte anzufangen und sie als meine erste Geschichte hier zu posten.

Für Verbesserungsvorschläge oder ein nettes Lob wäre ich sehr dankbar.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört an dieser Geschichte nichts außer der Idee und meinen eigenen Charakteren und ich verdiene hier mit kein Geld.

Inhalt: Was geschieht wenn Lily und James noch leben, Sirius nie eingesperrt wurde und Voldemort trotzallem für einige Jahre seinen Körper verliert? Harry wächst mit seinen Eltern und deren Freunde sowie seiner Schwester auf. Die Schule hält einige Überraschungen bereit für Harry und auch Voldemort wird wieder eine Rolle spielen.

Chap 1:

Dunkle Wolken lagen am Himmel. Die Sterne schienen verloren in unendlicher Ferne. Der Regen fiel leicht auf die Erde hinab. Leichter Wind übertönte die Geräusche des leisen Plätscherns. Die Häuser, entlang der Straße, schienen wie ausgestorben. Kein Licht. Keine Bewegung. Kein Laut. Die Bewohner schliefen tief und fest zu dieser späten Stund.

Langsam und gespannt lief er die Straße entlang immer auf der Suche das dem Haus. Er hatte erst vor wenigen Minuten, von seinem Spion und Verräter an seinen Freunden, erfahren wo es sich befand und wollte es auch gleich hinter sich bringen. Viel zu lange schon hatte er darauf gewartet. Nun sollte es endlich so weit sein. Der Letzte Schritt bis die Herrschaft die seine war. Nur dieses Kind stand zwischen ihm und der Unsterblichkeit. Dieses eine Kind jener, die ihm bereits drei Mal die Stirn geboten hatten, doch jedes Mal entkamen, bevor er sie vernichten konnte. Er hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran das es sich um das richtige Kind handelte. Es stammte einer mächtigen Linie ab, nicht so wie das andere, das ebenfalls in Frage kommen könnte. Nein es musste dieses Kind sein, der Nachfahre Merlins.

Er hatte das Haus erreicht. Ein kleines schlichtes Haus in dem die Großeltern dieses mächtigen Kindes wohnten. Beides Muggel und keine Gefahr für ihn. Seine Eltern waren bei dem Festball im Ministerium und würden ihm auch nicht in die Quere kommen können, genau so wie der alte Narr. Mit einem Schwenker seines Stabes glitt die kleine Gartentür auf und er schritt weiter. Angewidert blickte er links und rechts auf das bunte Blumenmeer. Noch nie hatte er für so was Verständnis gehabt. Wie konnte man die Farben und Düfte nur lieben? Unbewusst beschleunigte er seinen Gang um endlich in das Haus zu kommen und den Grund seines Besuches aufzusuchen. Ein weitere Schwenker seines Stabes und auch die Haustür war offen und gewehrte ihm Einlass.

Dunkel und still war es in dem Flur. Von oben hörte er leises Atmen und Rascheln einer Decke. Kurz schweifte sein Blick durch den Gang und fand die Treppe, auf die er zielsicher zuschritt. Ein leichtes Knarren war zu hören als er auf die erste Stufe trat. Er hielt inne und lauschte. Nichts rührte sich. Langsam ging er weiter. Stufe für Stufe. Wieder hielt er kurz inne als er oben ankam und ließ seinen Blick suchend schweifen. 4 Türen. Links zwei und rechts zwei. Er lauschte. Leises Atmen drang aus Zimmer am Ende des Ganges rechts. Seine Schritte halten durch den Flur.

Plötzlich hörte er Bewegungen und Geflüster aus dem Zimmer, auf das er zu hielt. Waren die alten Muggel wach geworden? Was soll's, sie würden sowieso gleich sterben und konnten nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Trotzdem wurden seine roten Augen zu Schlitzen. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von der Tür. Ein Kind fing an zu schreien. Das Kind.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und dir Tür glitt auf. Das Ehebett war leer, genau wie das Kinderbett. Langsam mit erhobenen Stab trat er ins Zimmer und blickte sich um. Dort in der Ecke standen sie. Zwei verängstige Muggel. Er konnte regelrecht die Angst, die beide ausstrahlten, riechen und schmecken. Die Frau hielt das Kind in den Armen und stand hinter ihrem Mann, der sich schützend vor sie gestellt hatte. Beide trugen ihr Schlafzeug.

„Gebt mir das Kind und vielleicht lass ich euch am Leben." Zischte er gefährlich.

Erschrocken drängten sich beide noch weiter in die Ecke und sahen ihn ängstlich und entsetzt an. Die Frau drückte das Kind noch näher an sich, das jetzt aufgehört hatte zu schreien und sich an die Frau klammerte. Sonst zeigten sie keine Reaktion.

„Ich sagte. Gebt mir das Kind!" Zischte er erneut.

„Niemals! Du musst es dir schon holen!" Fuhr ihn der Mann, in einem Ansatz von Mut, an und verschränkte die Arme schützend vor seiner zitternden Frau.

„Nichtsnutziger Muggel. Dann stirbst du halt." Er richtete den Stab auf das Herz des Mannes. „Avada Kedavra"

Der grüne Blitz raste auf den Mann zu. Als er ihn traf sank er leblos zu Boden. Die Augen starr geweitet vor Angst. Die Frau schluchzte laut und presste das Kind an sich.

„Willst du mir nun das Kind geben oder genauso wie dein jämmerlicher Mann sterben Frau?"

„Nein. Du bekommst ihn nicht. Nimm mich für ihn, aber bitte lass ihn am Leben." Schrie sie und drehte ihm den Rücken zu und sank auf die Knie, damit er nicht sah was sie tat. „Es tut mir leid Harry, dass ich dich verlassen muss, aber es ist der einzige Weg dich zu retten. Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen." Ein letztes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht als sie sich an die Worte von Lily, James und diesem Dumbledore erinnerte.

„_Wenn er euch irgendwann finden sollte und Harry bei euch ist und du ihn wirklich retten willst dann musst du es mit deiner Liebe zu ihm tun. Das ist die einzige Magie, die auch Muggel anwenden können. Du musst ihm deine ganze Liebe schenken und dann folgende Worte sprechen..."_

Leise wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder die Worte, bis sie merkte wie etwas ihrem Körper entrissen wurde und schließlich sah sie das grüne Licht. Warm lächelnd bracht sie zusammen und ihr letzter Gedanke war „Harry".

Der kleine 1-jährige Harry blickte verwirrt auf seine Großeltern. Vorsichtig stupste er sie an. Doch sie rührten sich nicht. Er verstand das nicht. Sonst immer kitzelten sie ihn durch wenn er sie anstupste und lagen nicht so still auf dem Boden. Seine großen grünen Augen blickten traurig auf den Mann, der noch immer da stand und ihn ansah.

„Nun ist es endlich soweit. Nun wirst du endlich sterben Harry Potter." Zufrieden lachte er laut, als er plötzlich von unten Geräusche hörte.

„MUM? DAD?" Hörte er die Stimme von Lily Potter.

Die schnellen Schritte verrieten ihm das er sich beeilen musste, da das Potterpärchen die Treppen hinauf kam. Schnell richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen vor sich und sprach die Worte, die jeder Zauberer fürchtete.

„Avada Kedavra."

Genüsslich sah er wieder der Fluch auf den Jungen zuraste. Die Vorfreude war fast erdrückend. Schadenfroh lachte er laut auf und hörte hinter sich verschiedene Schreie. Und dann geschah es. Der Fluch traf das Kind und zu seinem großen Schock prallte er einfach an einer unsichtbaren Mauer ab und kam auf ihn zurück. Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen sah er wie ihn der Fluch, der den Tod des Kindes bedeuten sollte, traf. Und dann kam der Schmerz. Ein Schmerz, den er noch nie gefühlt hatte und er spürte langsam wie sich seine Seele von seinem Körper löste. Das letzte was er mitbekam war das Lily Potter auf ihre toten Eltern und ihren Sohn zu stürmte. Dann wurde er hinfort gerissen.


End file.
